Oh My Dad
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Gabriel quickly leaned a valuable life lesson. Odin may be fearful of who he is and lets him get away with more then he should, but he also has friends in higher places. When in doubt. Get the big man.


There was not many instances in Frigga's memory that she could recall ever seeing her husband look so vexed. Now she wasn't trying to say that he was a calm individual but he was not normally this bad.

"Odin, my love, what is the matter?"

The Allfather rubbed a hand over his face and threw his beard as he turned to look at his wife.

"My Queen, I do not know what to do with him."

"What has he done?"

Another sigh and a hard look, "The question that should be asked is what hasn't he done?"

She waited patiently for him to continue seeing as the tone of his voice clearly said he was not done yet. It only took a moment.

"I have allowed him into our home, into our family. I have clothed him and raised him and fed him. Protected him and treated him as if he was one of our own and this is how he thanks us? He is trying to take over the Earth! Thor does not stand a chance and should his new friends do something to really release his anger I hold fear for what might truly befall them."

She nodded letting it all soak in before coming up with her opinion.

"Perhaps, My King, we should consider calling his real father?"

Odin turned an eye on her, it was not half bad of an idea.

"Perhaps he can get him in line. Call for Heimdall. We must get hold of him immediately."

Now he can count on one hand the number of times he has ever been contacted by an Asgardian; when Gabriel had run away and Lucifer had attacked the Hotel Elysian to name a few. It wasn't like they didn't stay connected, think of it like having a super powered Facebook that all head (read: King) god's use to stay connected.

So when he get's contacted by Heimdall of Asgard to come immediately, the surprise he felt was genuine.

Many looked over at him as he crossed the threshold. Him and Heimdall went way back—in fact he could recall seeing him as a little scrawny thing running around everywhere. Odin and Frigga were waiting for them in the Throne Room, the Allfather seated upon his Throne and his lovely wife pacing the floor in front of him.

"My King, Queen, I come with The Father."

Odin took one look at his Creator and was out of his Throne in a mere moment. Frigga sighed in relief.

"Thank you Heimdall, leave us."

The Gate Keeper bowed and turned on his heel. Odin turned to his guest as soon as the doors shut reaching a hand out to shake.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice."

Chuck took his hand firmly and nodded, "I'm happy you called, what seems to be the exact issue."

"Your son, he is becoming too much, he is attempting to take control over New York as we speak."

"He's what?"

"….And you big fella, managed to piss off every single one of them."

"That was the plan."

Tony stared at him a moment, "Not a great plan. When they come, and they'll come, they'll come for you."

He glared at the inventor, "I have an army."

"We have a Hulk."

They talked, stalled, Tony's friends gathered. Thor looked out of place. Steve was trying to calm him from doing something crazy. Clint and Natasha were trying to place him under arrest, and Tony was being his usual self.

That is when everything changed.

Thor looked up suddenly and the door on the other side of the room slammed open. Everyone, save Loki, spun around to face the arrival of the new man. He came marching across the threshold in a simple pair of striped boxers, a gray t-shirt, and a bathrobe billowing at his sides.

"GABRIEL!"

Loki spun at the voice and his eyes widened.

"Dad!"

"WHAT IN MY NAME DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

"It's not what you think--"

The man crossed his arms glowering at the trickster sternly.

"Oh really? Then enlighten me!"

There was no honest response and they both knew it. A stint of silence followed immediately and then he found his voice as much as possible, although if it was a good thing was still left to be found. Chuck listened though, to every ridiculous thing that came from Gabriel's mouth.

He was already dug deep in his trouble—why stop him now?

"Well...Well...What about you! What do you think you're doing!"

"Excuse me?"

Loki smirked at the man and he merely raised an eyebrow at it. Thor looked embarrassed for his brother and the other Avenger's looked completely stumped. Loki attacked those people in Germany simply because they looked at him the wrong way and yet here he was allowing this simple looking man yell at him as if he was some sort of unruly child.

Chuck cocked an eyebrow at his troublesome child in warning. But Gabriel was going to continue whether he wanted to or not.

"What do you think you're doing coming in here acting all fatherly like! You leave for an undetermined amount of time and then come on back as soon as your humans call for daddy!"

"That is not what happened!"

"No? Are you sure?"

"No, actually, I'm here because your 'father' Odin gave me a call and honestly I'm happy he did."

Loki stared at him for a long time without so much as saying a word. Sighing dramatically he let the staff fall from his hand and the grace keeping his appearance up fell way. Chuck crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well...Well...You let Lucifer try and take over the world!"

"I did no such thing."

"No? What was the apocalypse then!"

"And where is your brother now?"

He was in the cage again. With Michael. Gabriel grimaced and almost felt bad for his brother. Both of them. Gabriel saw that his plan to argue his father off his case was failing miserably he took to attempting to look as pathetic as possible.

"I missed you.."

Chuck raised an eyebrow, clearly unphased.

"I'm sure you did."

He nodded at the Avengers. Once at Thor. Before turning his attention back to his child.

"I apologize for my son's actions. They will be rectified, that I can promise you. Come Gabriel, we are taking our leave."

"But I don't want to!"

Chuck grit his teeth as he thrust his hand out, taking his son's ear in grasp and yanking him forward.

"It wasn't an invitation. Say goodbye to your friends Gabriel, you won't be seeing them for a while", Gabriel waved at his friends over his shoulder grimacing at the tug on his ear, "Honestly Gabriel how many times have I told you to leave the alternate universes alone!"


End file.
